


Gunpowder and Lead

by syxmaxwell



Series: Sugar and Spice / Salt and Sass [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, RED (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Assassination 101, Ego Check Table 4, F/F, F/M, Lil Old Ladies are Done with Your shit, M/M, Old people who know EVERYONE, William Cooper is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Round one of the BAMF BrigadeSeries: Sugar and Spice, Salt and SassDate: 11/2017Fandom: Teen Wolf, Agent Carter, RED (2010), Mortal Kombat, Skyfall, and more to come as the muses take meDisclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.Podfic/fan art/gifts/gifs: Very welcome just let me know so I can link to them :)Notes:  Spanning the events of Drums of War and whatever stores follow. I blame my dirt enablers;  you know who you are.  ;)Behold the bad ass old lady brigade





	1. It’s called RED for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to start this on top of the other projects... Stupid brain... Plot bunnies breeding all over the place.
> 
> Inspired by: Gunpowder and Lead -Songwriters: Heather Marie Little / Miranda Lambert. Gunpowder and Lead lyrics Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> I totally blame this first chapter on ‘With Guns and Drums by lzg’ and 'RED’s in This Season’ by Cimila 
> 
> Go read them!

Chapter 1: It’s called RED for a reason  
_In Which Things are Noticed and Alphabet Agencies Panic._

William Cooper sighed as he poured over the emails waiting for him. Anytime Frank, Sarah, Marvin, or Victoria vanished for any amount of time, he was bombarded with demands of ‘find them and what are they up to now damnit?’.

He’d gone toe to toe with Frank Moses and survived. He’d met with Victoria Winslow and lived to tell the tale. Somehow this translated to being the point of contact for the ‘Retired Extremely Dangerous’ crew. He sighed and picked up the burner phone he kept hidden away in the small safe in his home office. It rang twice before Sarah picked up.

“Will! How are you?”

“I’m fine Sarah. Do you know where Victoria is at?”

“Oh she got a call from one of her old friends and headed to California. Something about ‘Good Old Fashioned Character Assassination Training’ and how no one really kept to the old standards anymore.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh don’t worry, she left the boys at home with me. Apparently she doesn’t think back up will be needed.”

Will fought down the urge to whimper. “Who is she after?”

“Hmm, small potatoes for the most part; Adrian Harris, Alan Deaton, and some ass-hat named Gerard Argent. He’s the one I think she wants to shoot, a lot.”

“Reason?”

“He kidnapped the daughter of a county Sheriff, to send a message to the daughter’s best friend. Said best friend was at the time dating Argent’s granddaughter. It’s all really creepy. Old guy was the high school principal at the time too.

“Argent…”

“Argent Arms, it’s run by his son Christopher. So you know… If you felt the urge to look into it…”

“Victoria might feel benevolently towards me and aim for a non-lethal spot the next time I get sent out to chase after you?”

Sarah laughed, “You got it.”

“Thanks for the warning and information Sarah.”

Ending the call, William picked up his work phone, “It’s Cooper. She’s after a few domestic targets with no political capital. Target went after the dependent minor of the local LEO. Yes sir. I think we can play hands off, no reason to antagonize them and have the whole lot of them running around blowing shit up again. Yes sir.”

William hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose, “The stress is going to kill me before the job ever does.”


	2. From Skyfall with No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Skyfall, 
> 
> Another small chapter to help set the stage
> 
> I love Kinkade, he needed more screen time in Skyfall damnit!

Chapter 2: From Skyfall with No Love  
_You Didn’t Really Think She was Dead did You?_

The woman who once held the title of ‘M’ sipped her tea. Bond had proven good to his word, allowing her to retire to his family lodge. The house was carefully refurbished to all its old glory by a ‘historical society’ made up of several carefully constructed cover contracts courtesy of Victoria Winslow and Madame Holmes. 

She missed her children, but knew it was much safer for all of them if the world believe the Evil Queen of Numbers, as Tanner once caller her, was dead. Still, that didn’t mean she was completely out of the game. Now she had a new role to play, it was a shame Peggy hadn’t been able to join them.

She favored Kinkade with a smile has he set a tray next to her with fresh tea and biscuits. The older Scotsman had remained on as groundskeeper and had been invaluable during her long recovery. 

“Good news Emma?”

“For me; yes, for the child-raping bastard I’m about to bury? No.”

“Well then I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you need the rifles cleaned before you head out hunting.” He’d grown truly fond of the iron lady James had brought to the estate, and was content to serve as her right hand for the time she resided in the old manor’s walls.

M smiled grimly as she continued to build the dossier on Gerard Argent. She didn’t even have to manufacture the evidence, that arrogant ass hadn’t done a thing to cover his tracks. The secondary files on Kate Argent would be used to highlight the extent of the crimes. Serial mass murder wasn’t something to take lightly and the fact that the miserable ass had gotten away with it for so long made her blood boil.

As far as her contacts could tell, Argent had not left the States yet. And that would be his downfall.


	3. Sewing Circle Meeting

Chapter 3: Sewing Circle Meeting  
_Character Assassination 101_

Dotty smiled and opened the door to the various ladies on the porch, “Hello.”

The one in the lead, wearing tasteful pearls and a blue rinse, blinked at the blonde woman in the doorway. “Hello. Are Emma and Mary in?”

“Oh, oh yes please come in. Things have been a touch scattered in the last few days. I’m Dotty, a work friend from back when we were all younger.” She dimpled sweetly at the other women and helped them bring in their projects. Rose waved from her seat, the crochet she’d worked on with her, content to be temporarily off guard duty. 

“That is Rose. We worked on the same projects that Emma and Mary did. I hope you don’t mind our visit during your meeting time?”

Claire Billings shook her head, “Of course not.”

Emma stepped into the room and smiled, not the least bit surprised that Dotty had already charmed the elderly matrons. “I just need to run a casserole next door.”

Bonnie-Jean Wilkes frowned, “Is everything alright?” As a former reporter she still had a nose for news.

Emma was preempted from replying by an unexpected knock at the door. She noticed Rose change her grip on her needles. Dotty simple let a hand slip into the pocket of her shirtwaist, where a weapon no doubt hid. She nodded to the other spy and opened the door to Peter Hale.

“Mr. Hale, what can I do for you today?”

“Good morning Mrs MacGill, please call me Peter.”

“Of course Peter, what can I help you with?”

The younger man looked a bit sheepish as he explained, “Stiles is rather tired of making do with sponge baths, and Erica isn’t strong enough to lift her into and out of the tub. Her father was wondering if you have a shower chair?”

“Of course! Come in while I get it out of storage. You can carry it over while I bring over breakfast.”

Peter smiled, pouring on the charm as he spotted several of Beacon Hills more intimidating matrons, “You know you don’t have to feed all of us.”

“Nonsense young man. You have been a great help to John and Stiles these last few days. And don’t think we didn’t notice our gutters were cleared out!”

Peter looked bashful, “Well Stiles and John think highly of you ladies. It was little enough for the help you’ve given us.”

Dotty watched in awe as the younger man played his audience with a skill she’d not seen in years. Each look was measured to invoke just the right amount of maternal approval, each word delivered to the maximum effect. 

Mary walked in on the tail end of the statement, “How is Stiles?”

Peter nodded to the other woman, “She’s a little restless. Mostly since her god parents are visiting and with her injuries she can’t really move around much. Erica and Boyd have been by to visit her, which has kept her spirits up.”

“The McCall boy?”

Peter’s expression turned disapproving, “Not a peep. I image there won’t be until he needs her to cover for him again. Erica was fairly vocal about how he’s been acting towards Stiles since he’s become ‘popular’.”

Mary frowned, “Like that is it?”  


“Erica and Boyd have both seen Scott leaving Stiles to cover for him, or for her to be left holding the bag as it were. He even had Stiles convinced my nephew was all but an ax murder. Stiles apologized for her part in that mess, but McCall acts as though everything is fine. Shame really, his mother is a lovely, hardworking, and kind woman. She certainly doesn’t deserve a son that acts like that.”

“What about the Martin girl? Has she thanked Stiles for running out into the night to help her after that awful incident at the game?”

“Miss Martin got what she wanted, a ride to rescue the Whitmore boy. They are young and popular, and like I was at that age, they think those favors are owed to them. Hopefully they grow out of it.”

“I should hope so,” Rose murmured. “That child has always had a generous nature. But if you take advantage she will cut you out of her life.”

“After talking to her father I think she’s reached that point with several people. It was rather telling to see who came to check on her after she was assaulted. And who has ignored her once they got what they wanted.”

“Has there been any news in regard to the investigation?”

Peter shook his head, “Right now it’s being investigated by Agent Stryker, since John has a conflict of interest.”

Mary snorted, “More like he wants to shoot the bastards.”

“The phrase he used was ‘pistol whip’, but that was before the full extent of the injuries was known. Right now we are avoiding having to leave Stiles without at least two people.”

“Protective custody?” Rose murmured.

“Unofficially, until the animals that did it are caught.” Was Peter’s reply. 

Emma entered the room and Peter quickly took the chair from her, “Well if the casserole and biscuits are done, we can run over. I imagine she’ll feel better after a nice shower. Do they are a hand held attachment?”

“John installed one yesterday.”

“Good she doesn’t need to be standing around too much with a fractured pelvis.”

Bonnie-Jean glanced at Clair and Anna, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Peter smiled, “It’s very kind of you to offer. Talia always spoke highly of you ladies.”

As Peter followed Emma out the door, Dotty murmured just loud enough for him to hear, “Damn you’re good.”

Peter just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: An English Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame any and all weirdness you spot on my meds... Stupid wisdom teeth

Chapter 4: An English Rose  
 _Victoria scopes out a target_

 

Victoria Winslow smiled as she peered down the scope of her rifle. The Argent home was rather busy at the moment as Christopher Argent firmly over-rode his only child’s protests and herded the girl into a car. Rumor had it that Solange Argent had put a dainty foot down and summoned the two back to France. Rumor also had it that the matriarch was Not Amused with the goings on in Beacon Hills.

A cold smile lifted Victoria’s lips. Well that was one less distraction for the cleanup. 

She packed up quickly, wanting to be in place before the sheriff arrived for his morning shift. Rose was kind enough to pass on his schedule, and she had plenty of time to run surveillance for the moment. 

She wanted to see who scurried out of the shadows once Colonel Blade and Agent Stryker officially arrived to discuss the recent events in Beacon Hills. Perhaps she should check in…

A faint vibration at her hip alerted her to an incoming call.

“I was just thinking about calling you.”

Mary’s voice was warm, “Will you be stopping in for breakfast?”

“Just making sure a tired looking eagle reaches his nest.”

“Excellent. M was kind enough to pass on a bit of information as well. Madame Holmes will no doubt be happy to assist us.”

Victoria gave a low throaty chuckle, “I image she would. She hasn’t gotten hands on since her oldest stepped into office. I wager the poor dear is terribly bored.”

“Indeed. We’ll have tea ready when you get in.”


End file.
